villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smoke
Smoke (real name: Tomas Vrbada, also known as Enenra in Mortal Kombat X and the cyborg Cyber Smoke) is Lin Kuei warrior who was transformed into a cyborg and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He was voiced by Ridley Tsui. History Early life Smoke was born in the Czech Republic in Prague and eventually became a member of the Lin Kuei Clan and a close friend of the younger Sub-Zero. The pair went on a mission to Outworld together to kill Shang Tsung, but failed. Upon their return, they discovered that the Lin Kuei were transforming their best warriors into cyborgs and had already done so to Sektor and Cyrax. The two attempted to escape the process, but though Sub-Zero escaped, Smoke was so unfortunate. Hunting Sub-Zero Smoke was transformed into a cyborg and programmed to hunt down his former friend. After Sub-Zero made Smoke realize he still had a soul and that he was one of Raiden's chosen warriors, Smoke was captured and rendered inert by Shao Kahn's forces, then locked away in the bowels of one of the tyrant's fortresses. Alliance with Noob Saibot Many years later, Smoke was discovered by Noob Saibot, who reactivated and reprogrammed the cyborg as his servant, so he could use him as the template for a new army of cyber demons. As they left the fortress, Smoke and Saibot were both aware of Sub-Zero and Sareena following them and eventually attacked the ice ninja. However they were stopped by Sareena. Later, during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Smoke helped Noob Saibot stage a siege on the Lin Kuei temple, using his powers to transform Lin Kuei ninjas into shadow warriors. However he was defeated by Taven. In his Armageddon ending, his nanobots grew and multiplied at an alarming rate, so much so that they were able envelop all of Edenia, transforming it into place of writhing grey material that calls itself Smoke. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) In an Alternate Timeline, Smoke along with a new Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero's younger brother) were searching for the person who murdered the Original Sub-Zero. He and Sub-Zero split-up to cover more ground, though when they did, Smoke encountered Kitana, defeating her. Smoke then came across both Kano and Shang Tsung and first fought Kano, beating him as well. After Smoke defeated Kano, he demanded that Shang Tsung tell him what happened to the original Sub-Zero. Then all of a sudden, Reptile appeared and Shang Tsung shape-shifted into Sub-Zero, forcing Smoke to fight both of them at the same time. He still managed to defeat both of them, but when Shang Tsung was about to tell him what he knew, Sektor, (now a cyborg) attacked Smoke, allowing Shang Tsung to teleport both himself and Reptile away. Smoke and Sektor fought each other but even with his cyborg upgrade, Sektor was defeated. When Smoke was about to walk away, other nameless members of the Lin Kuei surrounded him. They attempted to capture him so they can turn him into a cyborg, but Raiden intervened preventing Smoke from becoming a mindless machine. Raiden asked Smoke to join him and he accepted, but asked if they could rescue Sub-Zero before the Lin Kuei captured him and turn him into a cyborg, a task that they failed. Sadly Smoke and the others, including Nightwolf, Kitana, Kabal, Cyborg Sub-Zero, Jade, Jax, and Stryker get killed single-handedly by Sindel. Quan Chi then enslaved all their souls so they serve him forever. Mortal Kombat X (comics) Smoke before becoming Enenra in the Mortal Kombat X Game makes a small appearance in only one MKX Comic Book. He is seen in the Netherrealm with Quan Chi and along with the Revenant version of Jax Briggs the two Revenants hold Cyber Sub-Zero still as Quan Chi prepares to turn Sub-Zero into one of his minions. Quan Chi manages to turn the cyborg back to his regular human former. The Revenants of Smoke and Jax watch as Sub-Zero is turned into a Revenant just like them. After this Smoke is not seen active until 25 years later in the Mortal Kombat X game where he decides to call himself Enenra. ''Mortal Kombat X (game) Smoke now know as Enenra, like most of his comrades, were resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and Shinnok. 25 years later Smoke aka Enenra is still under Quan Chi's control he, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sindel and Kitana became his primary enforcers. Smoke is shown in Scorpion's chapter along with Quan Chi's other primary enforcers pledging their allegiance to Shinnok after his release. He and the other revenants appear at Sky Temple so Shinnok can corrupt the Jinsei. Smoke and the others decided to hurt Raiden instead of killing him because Shinnok wants him to suffer like he did. When Cassie Cage and her team arrive at the temple Smoke is seen the other revenants when Kung Lao reports to Liu Kang that they have found Raiden's portal to the heavens. He, Liu Kang and Kung Lao go to destroy the protective wards that Raiden placed on the portal. The three return later to find Cassie's team fighting Kitana and Sindel. Jacqui and Takeda stay behind to fight the three remaining revenants. After Shinnok's downfall Smoke retreats with Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao and Sindel back to the Netherrealm. Smoke is not seen after this. Raiden appears in the Netherrealm tossing Shinnok's decapitated head in front of Liu Kang and Kitana the new rulers of Netherrealm waring them the of the eternal suffering that awaits anyone who dares to attack Earthrealm (including Smoke). While Smoke's human soul is a revenant trapped in the Netherrealm Triborg mentions that he has Smoke's cyborg data in him. ''Mortal Kombat 11 Although he doesn't make an appearance in the game Noob Saibot reveals to Sub-Zero that Smoke is still a revenant in the Netherrealm. After the defeat of Kronika and her followers the revenants who served her died. However Smoke, Nightwolf, Sindel and Stryker did not add her so they still remain while the revenants of Liu Kang, Kitana, Kabal, Jade and Kung Lao are killed. While Noob Saibot tells Sub-Zero that Smoke is still trapped and controlled by the Netherrealm. Smoke's cyborg data was downloaded into Triborg in Mortal Kombat X. However the young Smoke from the original timeline makes an appearance in the DLC called the Krypt Somke has his classic outfit and design. Smoke from the original timeline like Rain can be randomly falling off a bridge at a certain time then lands on the same spike that killed Rain. Over a certain amount of time young Smoke's body and soul will disappear. Shang Tsung collects his soul and during some fights changes into Smoke and uses his powers. Powers and Abilities As a human, Smoke has the ability to emit smoke, most commonly seen as the smoky fumes that his human forms emit. He still seems to retain this ability in his cyborg form, though he does not seem to use it much. Smoke usually uses this ability to disappear or create a cloud of fumes that his opponent chokes on, making them open to an attack. After becoming a nanotech based cyborg, his body appears to be made of smoke or nanites emulating the appearance of smoke. Smoke also gained the ability to transform others into shadow warriors by flowing his gaseous mist into them. Relations Allies *Lin Kuei *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Lin Kuei Grandmaster (formerly killed by Sektor) *Cyber Lin Kuei (original timeline) *Sektor (formerly) *Cyrax (formerly) *Old Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion) *Shinnok *Revenant Kitana (dead) *Revenant Liu Kang (dead) *Sindel (MIA) *Revenant Kung Lao (dead) *Kabal (MIA) *Nightwolf *Kurtis Stryker (MIA) *Daegon *Onaga *Tarkata (formerly) *Brotherhood of Shadow *Netherrealm Demons *Noob Saibot (formerly) *Raiden (formerly) *Sonya Blade (formerly) *Jax Briggs (formerly) *Johnny Cage (formerly) *Kenshi Takahashi (formerly) *Fujin (formerly) *Revenant Sub-Zero (turnedback to normal) *Revenant Scorpion (turnedback to normal) *Geras *Kronika Enemies *Sub-Zero *Cyber Lin Kuei *Noob Saibot (enemy of Enenra/Revenant Smoke) *Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah) *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah) *Shokan *Tarkata *Baraka *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn (formerly, revived in MK 11) *Sindel (formerly) *Kano *Black Dragon *Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui, in MKX comics) *Sheeva *Goro (formerly) *Quan Chi (formerly) *Shinnok (formerly) *Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Centaurians *Saurian *Edenians *Outworlders *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Erron Black *Ermac *Reptile *Ferra and Torr *Earthrealm heroe's (currently) *Bo' Rai Cho (currently) *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Fujin (currently) *Kenshi Takahashi (currently) *Sonya Blade (currently) *Special Forces *Johnny Cage (currently) *Jax Briggs (currently) *Elder Gods (currently) *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin *Young Liu Kang (from the Original Timeline) *Young Kitana (from the Original Timeline) *Young Kung Lao (from the Original Timeline) Quotes Gallery Smoke mask.png Smoke MKX Render.png Kung Lao ressurected.png cyber smoke mkd 2011 consept by pyrodark-d3rdm42.jpg|Smoke as a cyborg. Smoke versus.png|Smoke in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. 2742646-mortalkombatx revenants-1.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana and Sindel. Robot Smoke gif.gif|A gif of cyber Smoke. Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-00-1.jpg|Revenants Smoke and Jax Briggs hold Cyber Sub-Zero in place in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Jade Mortal Kombat comics..jpg|Smoke and Jade Shao Kahn's assassins in the Mortal Kombat Battlewave comics. Smoke MKX Enra.png|Smoke now known as Enenra in Mortal Kombat X. Smoke and Jax MKX-1.png|Smoke aka Enenra. Smoke MKX Comic Books.jpg|Smoke in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Trivia *Smoke was number 5 on Screwattack's Top 10 best Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Assassins Category:Honorable Category:Thief Category:Noncorporeal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Dark Forms Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Humanoid Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off